Warriors The New Clan Book One: Rise Of StormClan
by Black-Phoenix-94
Summary: One night StormClan medicine cat recieves a prophecy from StarClan warning of their destruction,not long after their leader dies & Blackice takes over as leader, now StormClan must defend themselves from a mysterious clan named NightClan & something worse
1. Alliances & Prologue

Warrior The New Clan Book One:

Rise Of StormClan

_A/N - Ok so this is my very first Fanfiction & yea I'm not great at story writing uh feel free to flame just nothing too bad, I fail at grammar sorry about that but yea read & review, if you're a fan I'll be updating regularly maybe once every day so keep checking in :)_

_*I haven't yet thought up all of the NightClan warriors so for now i'm leaving them & any rogues/kittypets out of the alliances*_

_*I do not own Warriors they belong to the marvellous Erin Hunters, however the characters in this book are ALL mine, so far...*_

Alliances:

StormClan:

**Leader** – Blackstar – Muscular short-furred pitch black tom with green eyes. Nightfang's brother.

**Deputy** – Clawslash – Skinny short-furred grey-brown tom covered in scars & has a torn ear with brown eyes.

**Medicine Cat** – Feltfur – Short-furred cream coloured tom with unusually soft fur & pale green eyes. Apprentice, Runningpaw.

**Warriors** –

Amberflame – Short-furred brown tabby tom with white underbelly, chest, paws, muzzle, tail tip & amber eyes. Runningpaw's brother.

Ashtail – Short-furred light grey she-cat with bright yellow eyes. Apprentice, Lightningpaw.

Brackenwhisker – Long-furred golden brown tom with blue eyes. Apprentice, Puddlepaw.

Cloudfur – Long-furred white tom with grey patches & dark blue eyes. Frostwing's brother & Snowstorm's father.

Nightfang – Skinny short-furred black she-cat with a white muzzle & green eyes. Apprentice Oceanpaw.

Rainpelt – Short-furred dark grey tom with green eyes. Puddlepaw & Oceanpaw's brother.

Silverstreak – Lithe short-furred black she-cat with a silver stripe running down her side & yellow eyes.

Snowstorm – Muscular long-furred white tom with black ear tips, stripe on his forehead, paws & tail tip & ice blue eyes.

Sunpatch – short-furred brown she-cat with golden patches, stripe on her forehead & amber eyes.

Thornclaw – Long-furred golden brown tom with green eyes. Brackenwhisker's brother.

**Apprentices** –

Lightningpaw – Short-furred grey tom with a white lightningbolt shaped stripe on his side & blue eyes.

Oceanpaw – Short-furred dark blue grey she-cat with blue eyes.

Puddlepaw – Short-furred dark blue grey she-cat with green eyes.

Runningpaw – Short-furred brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

**Queens** – Frostwing – Long-furred white she-cat with ice blue eyes, mother of Thornclaw's kits: Poppykit (Long-furred pale brown she-cat with green eyes), Ivykit (Short-furred golden brown she-cat with green eyes), & Ripplekit (short-furred white tom with blue eyes)

**Elders** – Mouseflower – Short-furred pale orange she-cat with one green eye & one blue eye.

LeafClan:

**Leader** – Foxstar – Short-furred orange tom with black ear tips, a white underbelly, chest & tail tip, brown paws & green eyes.

**Deputy** – Moonpelt – Short-furred white she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice, Violetpaw (Short-furred dark grey she-cat with violet eyes).

**Medicine Cat** – Firespirit – short-furred ginger she-cat with green eyes.

**Warriors** –

Ashbelly – short-furred white tom with black patches, stripes along his tail, one forepaw, one hind paw, a grey underbelly, chest & blue eyes.

Dawnwhisker – Long-furred cream she-cat with amber eyes. Apprentice, Birdpaw (Short-furred reddish she-cat with pale amber eyes).

Duskfur – Short-furred dark grey tom with amber eyes. Apprentice, Smokepaw (Short-furred dark grey tom with green eyes, Duskfur's son).

Leaftail – Short-furred white tom with brown patches & green eyes.

Rabbitwhisker – Short-furred light grey tom with yellow eyes.

Thistletail – Short-furred dark brown tom with pale brown eyes.

**Queens** –

Swaneyes – Short-furred ginger she-cat with black & brown patches & blue eyes, mother of Heavykit, Pebblekit, Nettlekit & Mintkit.

Swiftwhisper – Short-furred brown she-cat with black, grey & white patches & dark brown eyes, mother of Grasskit & Robinkit.

Wingtalon – Short-furred very pale cream she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Copperkit & Swallowkit.

FrostClan

Leader - Stonestar - Short-furred dark grey tom with amber eyes. Apprentice, Darkpaw (Short-furred dark grey tabby tom with brown eyes).

Deputy - Brokenflare - Short-furred ginger tom with black patches & one blue eye, covered in scars & missing his left eye.

**Medicine Cat** - Silversky - Short-furred silver she-cat with amber eyes. Apprentice, Shadowpaw (Short-furred black tom with vivid green eyes).

Warriors-

Scarletsun - Short-furred red she-cat with yellow eyes.

Goldenfire - Short-furred golden she-cat with blue eyes.

Shadowstorm - Short-furred black tom with grey eyes. Apprentice, greypaw (Short-furred grey tom with amber eyes).

Rainspirit - Short-furred dark blue grey she-cat with amber eyes. Apprentice Starpaw (Short-furred black she-cat with orange & white patches & an orange star-shaped mark on her side & ice blue eyes).

Snowbranch - Short-furred white she-cat with brown patches & brown eyes.

Shadefrost - Short-furred white tom with silver patches & blue eyes. Apprentice, Bloodpaw (Short-furred red tom with blue eyes & all the fur on his right side permanently torn off from a dog attack when he was a kit).

Morningmist - Short-furred pale ginger she-cat with pale grey paws, chest, underbelly, tail tip & green eyes.

Windwish - Short-furred white tom with blue eyes.

Elders - Starrise - Short-furred silvery blue she-cat with blue eyes, former medicine cat, retired due to a sickness making her too ill to remember things properly.

LakeClan

**Leader - **Ravenstar - Short-furred dark grey tom with amber eyes. Apprentice, Rainpaw (Short-furred grey tom with ice blue eyes).

**Deputy**- Spiritfire - Short-furred red she-cat with white stripes & ice blue eyes. Apprentice, Windpaw (Short-furred grey tom with bright blue eyes).

**Medicine Cat**- Goldenwing - Short-furred golden tabby she-cat with green eyes.

**Warriors****- **

Bloodbreeze - Short-furred ginger tom with grey patches, one red paw & brown eyes.

Darktalon - Short-furred dark grey tabby tom with amber eyes.

Foxshadow - Short-furred ginger tom with white, black & brown patches & dark blue eyes.

Greyfire - Short-furred grey tom with red stripes & yellow eyes, former medicine cat, retired to be a warrior. Apprentice, Spiderpaw (Short-furred black tom with white stripes & yellow eyes).

Ravenstorm - Short-furred grey tom with black & white patches & stripes & green eyes.

Stardust - Short-furred white she-cat with amber eyes.

**Elders** -

Moonshine - Short-furred white she-cat with blue eyes.

Mosstail - Short-furred grey tabby she-cat with blind blue eyes.

_**PROLOGUE**_

A lone cat sits on a smooth boulder that pokes up out of a skinny river that runs through camp, the moon was shining directly on him as he gazed up at the sky, a small apprentice ran over to him

"Feltfur, why are you on Gazing-Rock? Did you get a message from StarClan?" asked the apprentice

"yes I did Runningpaw, StarClan have warned me of an upcoming danger, although they failed to tell me what it is, how's Caststar?" Feltfur asked

"he asked to see you, he says he thinks his last life is nearly up" Runningpaw answered, Feltfur nodded & jumped off Gazing-Rock & rushed to Caststar's den

"Feltfur, good to see you, thank you for fetching him Runningpaw" an elderly cat wheezed, the terrible disease Greencough had nearly taken him to StarClan

"Feltfur, as my medicine cat I count on you & your apprentice Runningpaw to do as I say, please, I need you to stop Blackice from becoming leader after me, StarClan have sent me a warning telling me that he'll be the destruction of my clan, please stop him" Caststar begged, then he shuddered & was lifeless

"I'll do my best" Feltfur vowed

"oh no...goodbye Caststar" Runningpaw whispered

"c'mon, we have to tell the clan" Feltfur whispered, dragging the leader's lifeless body out into the camp's clearing, he then jumped onto a high-hanging branch on an old tree, he tilted his head high & called the summons

"let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the high-branch for a clan meeting" Feltfur called, he watched as the clan's cats began to emerge from their dens, grumbling & yawning, several members gasped at the sight of their leader's dead body, Feltfur saw Blackice staring at Caststar's body, Blackice's whiskers were twitching with anticipation, his sister Nightfang sat next to him & faced the high-branch, she tapped on Blackice's shoulder with her tail, signalling for him to pay attention

"I have grave news, I'm afraid that Caststar has died" Feltfur started, he waited as yowls of grief ran through the clearing, he raised his tail for silence, once all the commotion had died down he continued

"but when he died he passed a message onto me, he told me that he wants to change his deputy, th-" Feltfur was cut off by an angry yowling coming from Blackice & has small group of followers, Sunpatch, Nightfang, Clawslash & Thornclaw

"what do you mean change deputies you...you can't do that!" Blackstar yowled, Nightfang touched his shoulder with her tail

"even if you did, did Caststar tell you who should be the new deputy?" Nightfang asked calmly, the slightest trace of smugness in her green gaze

"well uh no, no he didn't but Blackice can't be deputy, Sta-" Feltfur was cut off again, this time by Blackice

"well if you don't have a deputy in mind then it has to be me, or StarClan will be angry, remember what happened to StormClan when our last deputy was killed by LeafClan attacking us, Caststar was so upset by his brother's death that he couldn't leave his den let alone pick a new deputy, & then StarClan punished us for his crimes by making a forest fire destroy our old camp, you guys don't want that to happen again do you, & besides, Feltfur could be making all this up because he doesn't want me as deputy" Blackice argued

"yea, besides, we already know Blackice is a great leader because he took charge & saved us from the fire when Caststar had abandoned us, he acted like a great leader should by finding us a new camp, that's why Caststar picked him as deputy in the first place" Clawslash chimed in, a few cats murmured in agreement

"but we _can't _make Blackice leader, I was also there when Caststar asked us to pick a new deputy" Runningpaw said quietly

"Haha, you've got to be kidding me, no surprise Runningpaw is defending her _mentor" _Sunpatch laughed, emphasizing the word 'mentor'

"tch they're _both _just dirty liars" Thornclaw growled, his tail whipping back & forth, most of the clan grumbled agreement, Blackice had made himself popular among the clan for his strength & leadership, Feltfur sighed

"ok it's settled, the new leader is Blackice" Feltfur growled

"wh...what! We...we can't, we were asked not to by Caststar!" Runningpaw gasped, Feltfur raised his tail for silence & shook his head, Runningpaw glared from Feltfur to Blackice & back, her tail was lashing back & forth

"FINE!" she spat, there was loud cheers from Blackice & his friends, the rest of the clan cheered 'Blackstar' to celebrate their new leader, Runningpaw growled & stalked away, Feltfur dismissed the meeting & jumped off high-branch to comfort Runningpaw, he walked into the medicine cat's den & immediately saw Runningpaw sorting herbs while muttering under her breath, Feltfur walked over to her & brushed his tail along her flank to comfort her

"Runningpaw don't worry, I'm going to keep an eye on Blackice to make sure he doesn't do anything bad" Feltfur reassured

"ok" Runningpaw replied, an edge of anger in her mew.


	2. Chapter 1

Runningpaw quietly stalked the mouse she was hunting, she was nearly ready to pounce when a rustling in the nearby bushes scared off her prey, Runningpaw stood up & scented the air _it's just Snowpaw' _"Snowpaw come out you ruined my catch" Runningpaw scolded

"sorry" Snowpaw apologised, jumping out of the bushes

"woops, I didn't mean to scare away your prey again" Snowpaw added

"sheesh you big klutz, all you do is trip over your own paws" Runningpaw joked

"haha, I'll show you tripping over my own paws" Snowpaw laughed, pretending to trip over, he wobbled & crashed into Runningpaw

"ouch, get off me you fat lump" she growled playfully, Snowpaw & Runningpaw played for a bit before they were disturbed by a strange scent

"huh? What's that?" Snowpaw asked

"dunno, let's go find out" Runningpaw replied, they both headed off in the direction of the scent, they stopped at a large hollow in a towering oak tree, Snowpaw padded up to the entrance & sniffed it, he jumped back in surprise as a large black & white creature ran out

"what is that!" Snowpaw cried out, all his fur standing on end

"it's a badger!" Runningpaw gasped, backing away, the badger roared & charged at Runningpaw, she shrieked & tried to run but she was frozen in terror, suddenly out of the corner of her eye she saw Snowpaw dashed forward & leap onto the badger's face '_we're eleven moons old now, we can fight this thing…we can do it' _

"quick Runningpaw, get out of here while I distract the badger!" Snowpaw yowled, clinging onto the side of the badger's head

"no!" Runningpaw growled, she launched herself at the badger, she dashed under it & raked her claws down the creature's belly, it snarled & tried to shake off Snowpaw who's climbed onto its back & was clawing it viciously, the large creature snarled & rolled onto its back, crushing Snowpaw, Runningpaw heard Snowpaw let out a pained yowl, she felt a rush of fear as she worried for her clanmate, she summoned all her strength & launched at the beast, she slashed at it with all her might, attacking its face, chest, belly, arms, everything, the beast roared & got up, it swiped a huge paw at Runningpaw & hit her in the head, Runningpaw let out a screech of pain as she smacked into a rock & lay dazed on the ground, the beast towered over her & slammed a forepaw onto her, crushing her small body, she could feel its claws tearing through her fur & flesh, the beast roared & reared up on its hind legs, ready to deliver the finishing blow, but before it could Snowpaw jumped in front

"you keep away from her!" he spat, his ears were flat against his skull & his fur puffed up to make him look twice his size, Runningpaw had never seen the young tom look so frightening, he launched at the badger & clawed it's face, it tried to bat him away but before it could Snowpaw leapt away from its face & started attacking its belly, the creature reared up on its hind legs & slammed its forepaws onto the ground, attempting to crush Snowpaw, the badger just missed as Snowpaw jumped to the side, he then launched back at the badger & sank his teeth & claws into its throat, the badger roared in fear & pain & shook Snowpaw off itself before turning & fleeing into the woods & towards FrostClan's border, Snowpaw hissed at it until it was out of sight, he then turned around & dashed over to Runningpaw, his gentle blue eyes were clouded with worry,

"Runningpaw are you ok?" he asked, Runningpaw couldn't find the strength to move or even speak, every bone in her body ached, Snowpaw nosed her gently before looking around, his eyes flashing with panic, Runningpaw knew they were too far from camp for Snowpaw to run back & get help, they were right in the corner of their territory, at the edge of both FrostClan & LakeClan's border

"HELP!" Snowpaw shouted, he nosed Runningpaw again, she could feel her fur getting wetter & wetter as blood soaked her

"someone help" Snowpaw called again, he lashed around when he heard pawsteps, he stood over Runningpaw's body protectively in case it was another badger, his bristling fur flattened a bit when he realised it was another two cats, it was Greyfire & his apprentice Spiderpaw from LakeClan, the two cats rushed over to Snowpaw's side

"what happened?" Greyfire asked

"a badger attacked us, quick she's hurt, we need help" Snowpaw replied, Greyfire turned to Spiderpaw who was looking at Runningpaw in horror, he'd only been an apprentice for half a moon & he hasn't yet seen any injured cats due to the truce between the clans

"Spiderpaw I need you to go search for some cobwebs" Greyfire ordered, the black tom nodded & dashed away, Greyfire then turned to Snowpaw

"I need you to find some Comfrey" he said, Snowpaw hesitated

"it's got large leaves & small bell-shaped flowers that come in pink, white or purple, bring me some of its roots" Greyfire explained, Snowpaw gave a determined nod & dashed away, Greyfire bent his head & began licking Runningpaw's wound to stop the bleeding, he looked up when Spiderpaw ran over to him, his paw was wrapped in cobwebs

"here they are" he huffed, Greyfire took them off him & carefully laid them down, he needed the Comfrey first, after a few minutes Snowpaw returned carrying bundles of Comfrey

"here this is all I could find" he panted

"good, this is more than enough" Greyfire mumbled, he chewed the Comfrey's thick black roots into a fine poultice & smeared it all over Runningpaw's side, he then carefully applied the cobwebs, making sure they stuck

"we can't move her or her wound could open again, I need you to go back to your camp & fetch at least two warriors" Greyfire said to Snowpaw, the tom nodded & rushed away, Greyfire looked at Spiderpaw who was anxiously kneading the ground with his forepaws

"I need you to bring me as many sticks, fern leaves & vines as you can find" he ordered, Spiderpaw nodded & ran off, a while later he returned, dragging as much sticks as he could carry, he then dashed off again returned with some vines & fern leaves, Greyfire quickly fastened the items into a sturdy stretcher & gently eased Runningpaw onto it, he finished just as Snowpaw returned with Silverstreak & Brackenwhisker

"Snowpaw explained everything on the way here, thank you so much for your help, will she be ok?" Brackenwhisker asked

"only StarClan knows" Greyfire mumbled

"Brackenwhisker & Silverstreak, I want you to grab the back ends & Snowpaw & Spiderpaw I want you to grab the front ends, when I say go you all lift up" Greyfire ordered, everyone took up their positions

"ok now" Greyfire said, everyone lifted up the stretcher & Greyfire slipped under it so that it was resting on his back, they then began their long journey back to the camp, after what felt like moons they reached the camp where several cats were waiting anxiously, Snowpaw had obviously spread the news, the cats gently placed the stretcher down in the medicine cat's den & Feltfur frantically checked over his apprentice, Greyfire nodded at Feltfur & wished him good luck & that Runningpaw would be ok, he then turned & left the den with Spiderpaw, Snowpaw followed him out

"thank you so much I owe you my life" he said, Greyfire looked calmly at him

"it was the least I could do, after all, remember when your clan gave us shelter during the flood, besides, I can't just stand by when a cat is in danger" Greyfire replied, Greyfire was nearly out of the clan entrance when he was stopped by Blackstar, the tom's fur was bristling, Clawslash was standing beside him, his tail lashing, Greyfire looked a little taken aback by the hostility from Blackstar & Clawslash, Spiderpaw shrank back

"what are you doing in our territory!" Clawslash spat

"I was helping an apprentice who was hurt" Greyfire answered calmly

"we don't need you charity, get back to your own clan" Blackstar growled

"but…Runningpaw was hurt, I needed help" Snowpaw mumbled, Clawslash hissed at Snowpaw & without warning leapt at Greyfire, Greyfire nimbly dodged him & lashed his tail from side to side

"tch, I don't see why Caststar chose you to be the leader, your clan has been getting more & more hostile over the last two moons since you were leader, the old badger must have been senile to pick you" Greyfire spat, with that he turned tail & dashed away with Spiderpaw hot on his heels, Blackstar turned his smouldering blue gaze to Snowpaw, but after a few seconds his gaze relaxed & his bristling fur flattened

"quickly tell me what happened" he said coolly, Snowpaw nodded & quickly told Blackstar everything, once he'd finished he saw Blackstar's whiskers twitching with amusement

"so you drove it of all by yourself into FrostClan's territory, well done, hopefully it'll cause them trouble, you know what, for your bravery I think it's time you were named a warrior" Blackstar said calmly, Amberpaw who was listening nearby bounded up to them

"WHAT! But I'm a whole moon older than him, I'm not a warrior!" he spat "patience, you're MY apprentice so it's only a matter of time, I was already planning on giving you your warrior assessment today or tomorrow" Blackstar replied, Amberpaw looked annoyed but he didn't say anything else, he just stalked away, Blackstar jumped onto the high-branch & called the summons

"let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the high-branch for a clan meeting" he yowled, Snowpaw took his position beneath the high-branch & watched as all the clan's cats walked out from their dens, to Snowpaw's relief he saw Runningpaw limp out, her eyes glowed with happiness when she saw Snowpaw standing with his head held high, she knew what was happening, she nudged her brother Amberpaw & whispered something to him, he grunted a reply, Blackstar gazed down at Snowpaw

"I Blackstar, leader of StormClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on the apprentice, he has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code & I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn" Blackstar said, he looked back at Snowpaw & narrowed his eyes

"Snowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code & protect & defend this clan, even at the cost of your own life?" he asked, Snowpaw bristled with excitement, he could hardly stand still

"I do" he replied

"then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name, Snowpaw, from this moment you will be known as Snowstorm, StarClan honours your bravery & your strength & we welcome you as a full warrior of StormClan" Blackstar jumped down & rested his muzzle on top of Snowstorm's bowed head, Snowstorm bent lower to give Blackstar's shoulder a respectful lick, the straightened up & walked over to join the other warriors, mews rose from all around the clearing, every cat shouted 'Snowstorm' to honour their new warrior

"it's almost moonhigh, in tradition of our ancestors, Snowstorm must sit vigil until dawn & guard the camp alone while we sleep" Blackstar meowed, he then dismissed the meeting & left, all the other cats broke up, some murmuring congratulations to Snowstorm as they passed, Runningpaw ran over, her eyes glowing, she ran her muzzle along Snowstorm's cheek

"good job, I'm so happy for you!" she purred, Snowstorm licked her cheek

"thank you for helping me today, if it wasn't for you I might have left to join StarClan" Runningpaw whispered, purring loudly

"Greyfire is the one to thank, he knew what to do" Snowstorm replied

"but you're the one who brought him over" Runningpaw mewed

"I suppose…well I need to sit vigil now, goodnight" Snowstorm said, he gave Runningpaw another lick & watched as she padded away, he spotted Feltfur watching them, a worried look on his face, Snowstorm was curious but he turned & looked out into the forest, Runningpaw pushed her way into the den & started sorting through various herbs when she felt a tail touch her shoulder, she turned & saw Feltfur, he was looking thoughtful

"Runningpaw…are you happy being a medicine cat?" he asked

"of course! Why are you asking?" she answered

"are you aware that medicine cats are unable to take a mate?" Feltfur asked, Runningpaw nodded

"good…" Feltfur mumbled, he turned & left the den, his tail trailing along the ground, Runningpaw noticed for the first time how her mentor's fur had lost its usual sleekness & looked as if it hadn't been groomed in days, she wondered if something was bothering him.


End file.
